


Of Love and Treason

by IDK_Im_indecisive



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), legal magic, legalized magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDK_Im_indecisive/pseuds/IDK_Im_indecisive
Summary: In most versions of the story Arthur is the hero but this is not the case here in this version he's the villain. Kind of anyway. There were always two of them Augustus the crown prince of Camelot and Arthur Camelot's sweetheart. Uther's favored Augustus since the beginning as you'd expect with him being the crown prince. Augustus is ruthless, cruel but more importantly he agrees with Uther about magic. Arthur is as he always is simply a bit tamer here. Merlin believes that Augustus is his destiny and the once and future king not realizing he was destined to overthrow Uther with Arthur making him the once and future king.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is short and I apologize for that it's for time distinction reasons however the rest of the chapters will all be longer. I'm currently writing the second chapter and have a vague idea of the plot but I should have the second chapter up by January 20th.  
> Edit: Second chapter is now up.

The blond woman is handed a brunette by a young Gaius; her first born. “Augustus. His name is Augustus and the other shall be named Arthur.” Uther steals the small child from her arms not wanting her to damage or ruin his heir in any way. Gaius hands her the blond; Arthur and she cradles him carefully in her arms staring down at the child with love. Ygraine died only a few hours later staring at Arthur calmly as she, unlike her husband, knew the cost of life magic was death.


	2. Episode One: Twenty years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just the first episode adapted to fit my plot I promise it gets more interesting in the meantime enjoy Arthur being less of a dick than he is in canon to make up for his more of a dick twin.

Merlin arrives in Camelot looking around in awe as he reaches the castle walking in the gates. He walks into the court yard as a youngish balding man is lead into the middle by two guards.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” Uther says lowering his previously raised arm. The man is beheaded and the people gasp Merlin looking quite unsettled. “When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.” Uther turns to leave the stage as an old women wails the people in the crowd turning to face her. Uther stops turning to face her as well.

“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.” Uther points at her.

“Seize her.” She starts chanting after backing up a step before disappearing in wind and smoke. Everyone in the crowd disperses Merlin continuing on to the castle.

“Where would I find Gaius the court physician?” Merlin asks almost hesitantly, one of the guards points him in the right direction. He walks through the doorway following the sign up to Gaius’s room. “Hello? Gaius?” Gaius trips falling into the railing, breaking it. Merlin slows time temporarily moving the bed under Gaius. They talk briefly before Merlin goes up to his room getting settled in. Merlin wakes up looking quite startled after hearing the voice calling his name only a few seconds prior. Merlin eats and then Gaius sends him too drop off some medications. He delivers the medicine and walks back through the training grounds.

“Where’s the target?” A tall brunette asks a servant boy who walks over grabbing the target after talking briefly and quite clearly annoyed by the behavior. The man throws a dagger at the target the boy was carrying to the wall. The goons laugh behind him Arthur laughing as well despite being displeased by his twin’s behavior. They continue on like that for a minute or so the servant boy walking around as the brunette throws daggers at the target. Merlin steps on the target when the boy drops it to prevent him from picking it back up.

“Hey, come on, that’s enough.”

“And what do you want? Do you expect me to apologize or some shit like that?”

“You’ve had your fun, my friend.” Arthur sighs knowing the trouble that Merlin was about to bring onto himself.

“Do I know you?”

“Er, I’m Merlin.” He holds out his hand

“Just to make this clear I don’t know you. This is correct is it not?”

“It is.”

“Then why pray tell did you call me ‘friend’.”

“My mistake really.”

“Yes, it was.”

“Yeah. I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.” Merlin walks away from the training field calmly.

“I don’t have friends but if I did they certainly wouldn’t be as stupid as you.”

“Perhaps I am stupid but I’d rather be stupid than a dick.” Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur shoves his brother out of the way twisting Merlin’s arm behind his back.

“Sorry but you really should shut up before he has you killed.” Arthur whispers to Merlin loosening his grip slightly.

“Whoa.” The knights say at the same time.

“I could have you thrown in jail for that.” The man says with authority and confidence.

“Who do you think you are? The King?”

“No. I’m Augustus the crown prince.” Arthur hands Merlin over to the knight’s at his motion to so and they talk him down to the dungeon and throw him in a cell. Merlin eventually falls asleep once again waking to his name he assumes it’s coming from the floor so he inspects it as Gaius approaches not that he knew that of course.

“Merlin.” Arthur walks into the cell using the key he’d stolen from a guard nearby.

“What do you want here for round two or something.”

“No that’s more my brother’s thing really. Your Gaius’s nephew right.”

“So if you’re not here for round two then what does bring you to my humble abode.” Arthur smiles slightly barely noticeable unless you were looking for it.

“I owe Gaius a few too many favors and I’ll likely owe him another one in a few hours I figure getting you out of jail and preventing your death is worth at least one.” Arthur leans against the wall staring at Merlin.

“Oh a whole one favor I can tell I’m very valuable.” Merlin stands up

“Perhaps even two favors you should be ecstatic that you’re so valuable.” Arthur reply’s clearly not taking the conversation at hand all too seriously. “Shall we get you back to Gaius and see how many favors saving your ass is worth.”

“I suppose we shall whoever you are.”

“Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. I apologize again about my brother.”

“I now actually have respect for you if he was my brother either he’d be dead or I’d have killed myself by now. The amount of restraint you have truly is astounding.” Arthur hits the back of Merlin’s head to prevent that guards from protesting the statement.

“Well I can’t say you’re much better company just as annoying as him however I do prefer your company so far as I believe I’m a lot less likely to get beat up by you if you’re physique is anything to go by.”

“I could win in a fight against you.” Arthur laughs at Merlin’s words smiling not that they were out of sight of the guards.

“I’m sure you could but I’d prefer you not to as well likely only been interacting when I’m already injured.”

“Yes I suppose that does cause quite the conundrum.” The banter continues all the way back to Gaius’s room drawing some looks from the other servants as they are unused to seeing Arthur in such a happy mode because while normally being quite friendly to everyone he never seemed happy.

“Gaius I present to you your idiot of a nephew broken out of jail by yours truly.”

“Arthur a pleasure as always I presume I’ll be seeing you again in a few hours.”

“Yes probably. How many favors is this because I also prevented his death so it should be at least one.”

“No need for the favors Arthur I really don’t mind but if you must knock off the top ten favors.”

“Valuable you are indeed Merlin a whole ten favors.”

“I’m simply that amazing sire.”

“I don’t see it but I suppose some could.” Arthur walks out the door calmly heading to his room.

“What did you do?” Gaius says immediately.

“He doesn’t know if that’s what you’re asking if it’s not then I may have told the crown prince to stop throwing daggers at a shield held by a servant.” Merlin walks over to the center table getting a cup of water.

“Do you have a death wish!”

“No idea.”

“If Augustus is doing something I don’t care what it is you don’t interrupt it for any reason other than to bring him medicine upon my instruction. He is incredibly dangerous and you should not mess with him, he is incredibly good at finding magic.”

“Got it don’t use magic around the crown prince did you really think me stupid enough to do it in the first place.”

“Now I do. Go drop this off to Lady Helen.” Gaius hands Merlin the bottle. Merlin walks up to where Lady Helen’s guest chamber was putting the vial on the table. He glances to the straw doll picking it up and examining it before placing it back on the table and looking at a book a few inches away. He starts opening the book before rushing to put everything back where it was hearing the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

“What are you doing in here?” Merlin turns around quickly as she enters the room.

“An… I-I was asked to deliver this.” He picks up the bottle again handing it to her and leavers the room. He exits the building and starts across the square encountering Augustus and his gang Arthur lurking closely behind him.

“How’s the intelligence is it worse from your stint in jail?” Augustus asks, Merlin keeps walking. “Why are you running away. I’m not that awful am I.” He opens his arms clearly being sarcastic. Arthur sighs again knowing that Merlin wouldn’t keep his mouth shut and as expected Merlin stops.

“Why would I run away from you?”

“Oh so you’re not deaf I was starting to think you were. Honestly you need to get better at responding when people are talking to you.” Merlin turns around.

“Look, I’ve told you you’re an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy’s men to protect you?” Augustus and Arthur laugh slightly for different reasons but they laugh none the less.

“I could kill you here and now.”

“And you’re implying I couldn’t do the same?” Merlin grins slightly and Arthur turns around momentarily in disappointment before facing back again missing Augustus’s amused face.

“Yes I am actually.” The knights encourage the duo to fight, Arthur staying silent. Merlin takes off his jacket and Augustus laughs once more the notion that Merlin’s actually going to fight him and thinking he’s going to win quite amusing to the crown prince. The knights hand them each a mace Augustus swinging it with practice and expertise as the mace thrown to Merlin falls to the ground. “Come on, then. I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth.”

“That’s impressive I’m sure. How long have you been training to be a prat?” Arthur snorts and Augustus grins, not a friendly one mind you more of a I’m plotting your death vibe grin.

“You can’t address me like that you know or where you unaware.”

“I apologize. How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?” Merlin bows and Augustus swings at him.

“He truly is an idiot.” Arthur says just loud enough for Augustus to pick up who grin widens.

“Well Merlin I thought you were just as capable of killing me as I was you. Are you going to do something or just stand there?” Augustus walks forward while talking backing Merlin into the market stalls as a crowd gather Arthur only a few steps behind Augustus. Merlin falls back into a food cart but continues backing up looking around for something he could use and spots the large hooks hanging a bit behind Augustus he magically entangles them with Augustus’s mace he stands and backs up quickly. Merlin moves a box that the other then steps into, banging his shin. “Well that’s inconvenient.” He says a look of pain briefly crossing his face. He continues forward to Merlin who tightens a rope, tripping him. Merlin swings the mace he picked up a moment earlier at Arthur.

“Do you want to give up?” Merlin asks.

“Not to you no.” He grabs a nearby broom attacking Merlin with it from behind knocking him to the ground. The guards move to pick Merlin up before getting shooed away by Arthur who grabs Merlin’s arm yanking him off the ground and onto his feet stalking off with Merlin in the direction of Gaius’s.

“You fucking idiot he would have killed you if he wasn’t in public I told you not to mess with him stop doing it.” Arthur says pinning him against the wall the moment they get out into the staircase as they were normally empty.

“Whatever he deserved it.”

“Yes he did but not at the cost of you’re life sometimes you’re better off shutting your mouth and letting him do whatever I learned it and so should you.”

“Look I’m fine perhaps you should simply stop caring about me and go about your princely duties or whatever you do all day.” Arthur lets go grabbing his arm again and continuing to drag him up the stairs.

“No you’re not.” Merlin is silent the rest of the way up. When they get to their destination Gaius opens his mouth to start lecturing Merlin before closing it upon spotting Arthur as well.

“Here take this.” He tosses a vial at Arthur who catches it in his free hand dragging Merlin up to his room.

“Shirt off.” Arthur says closing the door to Merlin’s room behind them. Merlin nods staying quiet for once and removes his shirt. Arthur stands behind Merlin pouring out a tiny bit of the liquid in the vial onto a small cloth and patting it onto Merlin’s back. “You really shouldn’t use magic in public it’ll get you killed.”

“You know?” Merlin starts panicking slightly at Arthur’s calm words.

“You’re eye’s glow I’m not as stupid as I may seem Merlin my brother may not notice details but I do. I’m not going to turn you in I think the whole no magic thing is stupid but my brother and father do not agree with my sentiment.”

“Oh. I... sorry.”

“Just stop doing stupid things and you’d have nothing to be sorry about idiot.” Arthur sighs ruffling Merlin’s hair slightly. “However if you are going to continue to do stupid things allow me to at least train you in basic weapon handling wouldn’t want you to killed for trying to save your life would we.”

“I suppose that would be quite the inconvenience. I’ll run it by Gaius.”

“He’ll be fine with it just drop by my chambers later tonight.”

“Okay?” Merlin tilts his head slightly confused at the offer. “So what does the public think of you?”

“They love me I’m Camelot’s sweetheart.”

“Bet they’d be jealous to find you’re hanging out with the idiot apprentice of the court physician of your own free will.”

“I’m sure they’d be very worried you’d steal my heart.”

“Naturally. So you and your brother what’s that like.” Arthur laughs quietly and Merlin smiles forgetting about the pain.

“It’s like being responsible for an aggressive idiot because it is I’m always picking up after his mess suppose it’s why people like me. He fucks up their stand and I stay behind to help them.” Arthur stops putting the potion on the wound so Merlin flops down onto the bed tucking the pillow under his chin. Arthur sits down on the floor facing him. “So what can you do with magic?” He looks fascinated as Merlin turns his head to look at him. Merlin waves his hand slightly and an orange glowing wolf about the size of his hand shows up in front of Arthur. Arthur moves his hand to touch the wolf and it runs away from him on the bed before running back and leaping onto Arthur’s shoulder. The small wolf curls up on Arthur’s shoulder. “Are you controlling him?” Arthur smiles at the small animal.

“No I make him and can control him if I want to but that’s just my magic doing what it wants too.”

“Can you control the size? Like if you wanted a full size wolf could you make one?”

“Yeah it just takes more energy.” Arthur pets the wolf, his arm in an awkward position.

“He’s kind of warm and tingly but not in an unpleasant way.”

“That’s just how magic feels or at least mine does I’m not sure of other peoples magic feels the same or different.” Arthur nods not quite understanding what Merlin was saying but listening none the less. They continue talking for a while eventually Arthur stops petting the wolf and it hops down to where his hand was resting and nudged it. Arthur looks down and starts petting it again.

“I should probably get going soon. See you tonight.”

“Bye.” Arthur gets up and leaves the room upon setting the wolf down on the bed next to Merlin. Night falls and Merlin gets up finding his way to Arthur’s chambers. He opens the door finding Arthur sitting at a desk and staring at the ceiling. The wolf which had disappeared soon after Arthur left reappeared and ran up to Arthur climbing up his leg and nudging the hand resting on the leg. “That wasn’t me it just did that just so you know.” Merlin says as Arthur faces him, raising an eyebrow, and petting the wolf.

“Whatever you say Merlin.” Arthur picks up the wolf relocating it to his shoulder and grabbing a dagger off his desk walking over to Merlin. “Take it.” He holds the knife out to Merlin who grabs the handle incorrectly. “You’re holding it wrong.” Arthur moves to stand behind Merlin and adjusts his grip on the knife. “That's how you should be holding it. Now pretend there's a person in front of you and slash at it.” Merlin now holding the knife correctly makes a swiping motion. “You’re actually useless I have very little hope this will actually work. I’m sorry but you will get killed by my brother. That was quite literally the worst slash I’ve ever seen.”

“Yes because I clearly have so much knowledge on weaponry and how to use it and should clearly be an expert at the first go.”Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin and guiding him through the proper motion. The continue like that for a few hours Merlin eventually leaving the wolf disappearing. Merlin walks down the halls on his way back to Gaius’s chambers as he hears the voice saying his name again. When he gets to the square instead of heading to Gaius’s he goes into the opposite direction walking down a staircase. A pair of guards sits at a table rolling dice, he flicks the dice away from them a few feet at a time when they’re far enough away from him he continues down the stairs. He lights a torch walking into the entrance of another staircase. Upon getting to the bottom of the long staircase the voice begins again.

“Where are you?” A dragon flies out of the ravine landing in front of Merlin who backs away in fear.

“I’m here. How small you are for such a great destiny.” Merlin looks at the dragon curiously walking back to his previous position.

“Why? What do you mean? What destiny?”

“Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason.” The dragons head moves closer.

“You are too protect the Once and Future king who will unite the land of Albion from the threats of friend and foe alike. You are the reason he shall succeed.”

“Yeah sure I’ll protect the royal prick good luck with that I’d rather kill him if I’m honest.”

“You can’t escape destiny Merlin.”

“There has to be another royal prick because this one is far too stupid and rude to unite Albion.” Merlin shakes his head at the dragon who laughs at him knowing full well that Merlin assumes he’s talking about Augustus.

“Then I suppose part of your destiny is to change that as well.” The dragon flies off into the depths of the cave.

“Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I need to know more.” Merlin eventually resigns himself to walking back to Gaius’s chambers. Merlin wakes up to Gaius walking into the room.

“Oi! Have you seen the state of this room?!”

“It just happens?”

“By magic?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes. Well, you can clear it up without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girls’ suffering from nightmares.” Gaius throws cloths at Merlin, handing him a bottle as well.

Merlin and Gaius enter the banquet hall where Arthur and Augustus are messing around with Augustus’s goons. Morgan enters the room and the men stop and stare Merlin starring as well.

“Merlin remember, you’re here to work.”

“Oh, yeah.” Gaius walks off and Gwen walks over to Merlin as Arthur walks over to Morgana.

“You’re new, Merlin right? I’m Guinevere but most call me Gwen I’m Lady Morgana’s maid, she looks great doesn’t she?” Gwen says putting down a pitcher on the table next to them.

“Yeah she does.” Merlin looks away from Morgana and over to Gwen to talk with her.

“You keep getting in fights with Augustus. What’s with that?” Gwen says clearly wanting the latest gossip of the castle but interested in the reason as well.

“I don’t like him.” Merlin says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world though it really is quite obvious Gwen smiles at him.

“He’s handsome but his personality is a big no. Arthur is nicer he’s not quite as pretty but he is nice.” Merlin starts walking closer to Morgana a bit stopping only having walked a few feet. He’s glancing back at Morgana now as well.

“True. You like him?” Merlin asks facing Gwen again looking down at her face.

“Who doesn’t really? He’s handsome and may as well be a saint in comparison to that brother of his. Not my type I prefer more ordinary men less save the world, rough and tough but surly even you must admit he’s quite likable.” Gwen smiles a bit her voice bordering on antagonizing in the way that you’d taunt a sibling.

“Likable no less of prat than his brother yes.” Merlin laughs the slightest bit.

“That’s fair.” Gwen turns away from him almost awkwardly. Merlin eventually leaves to go stand in a nearby alcove out of the way of the nobles but still able to witness everything going down. “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.” The people clap as Uther ends his speech and the music starts. Lady Helen begins singing at the front of the room on a small stage the people watching in appreciation. The court members begin to fall asleep, Merlin notices and covers his ears. Cobwebs begin to cover the sleeping people, she starts walking over to Augustus, Arthur, and Uther. Merlin notices as she pulls a dagger from her sleeve quickly and he drops the chandelier on her as she raises her arm to throw it. The court members begin to wake up dusting the cobwebs off them muttering to themselves. The King and Princes stand up to see Mary Collins the mother of the boy killed a few day prior laying on the floor. She raises herself enough to throw the dagger at Augustus. Merlin slows down time reaching Augustus and pulling him out of the way of the dagger if only for what he thought was his destiny. The dagger flies into Augustus’s chair digging into it deep. Mary falls to the ground dying. Merlin and Augustus stand up and Merlin tries to fall back into the background quickly but instead garners the attention of everyone.

“You saved my sons life. A debt must be repaid.” Uther finally says. Arthur looks Merlin shocked one might say he even looked betrayed.

“Oh, well...”

“ Don’t be so modest. You shall be rewarded.” Uther cuts Merlin off.

“No honestly, you don’t have to, Your Highness.”

“No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.”

“Well...”

“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Augustus’s manservant.” Augustus sneers at Merlin who looks at him sheepishly. The court applauds.

“Father!” Augustus says, Gwen in the crowd is laughing at Merlin’s situation barely noticeable. Merlin leaves quickly escaping the gaze of everyone he heads out to the square going up to one of balcony's sitting on the railing. Arthur comes out sometime later everyone having gone home the square now empty and spots Merlin on the balcony. He runs up the stairs quickly settling down on the railing next to Merlin.

“Why did you save him? You could have let him die why didn’t you?”

“Because apparently it’s my destiny to save him over and over again and make him the best king to ever live.”

“For some reason I doubt that’s your destiny. Why would you be destined to save someone who would have you killed without hesitation without even considering everything.”

“Yeah well take it up with the dragon you have in the basement of this place because he seems to think otherwise and refuses to explain anything to me.”

“I’m sorry what.”

“Oh you know the dragon that just kind of says my name over and over again and only I can hear it and it’s incredibly annoying.”

“You can understand the dragon?”

“Well yes that’s what I’ve been saying I thought you were smart for a prince and I’m starting to doubt that.”

“Oh shut up Merlin.” Merlin quiets staring up at the stars for a while. “Why are you even out here?” Arthur finally says.

“It’s like home I used to disappear for hours to sit in the trees and stare at the sky. One of the only times I could actually relax and use my magic.”

“Homesick.”

“I don’t really miss Ealdor I miss the calm and peace that comes with the woods.”

“Your Augustus’s servant now maybe you’ll get brought on hunting trips or something. If nothing else I can easily convince him to let me take you out for a bit. He’ll probably be overjoyed to get rid of you.”

“Yes he probably will.” Eventually Merlin gets cold heading to Gaius’s chambers. He heads up to his room. Gaius knocks on the door, entering it.

“Seems you’re a hero.” Gaius walks over to Merlin’s bed.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

“No. I knew it form the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?”

“But … that was magic.”

“And now, it seems, we finally found a use for it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw how you saved Augustus’s life.”

“Oh, no.”

“Perhaps that’s on purpose.”

“My destiny.” Merlin says reluctantly.

“Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me.” Gaius hands Merlin a cloth wrapped book. Merlin removes the cloth, unlatches it, and looks inside.

“But this is a book of magic.”

“Which is why you must keep it hidden.”

“I will study every word.” There’s a knock on the door and they turn to face it.

“Merlin, Prince Augustus wants you right away.” A guard says from outside the door.

“Your destiny’s calling. You’d better find out what he wants.” Merlin puts down the book heading to the door leaving the room. He follows the guard to Augustus’s chamber. The guard knocks on the door.

“Send him in.” Merlin opens the door, the guard walking away, he closes the door behind him and faces Augustus. “I don’t like you, you don’t like me. How about I don’t kill you and you avoid me at all costs. We’re not getting out of this unfortunately I’ve tried Father seems quite insistent. I’ll have one of the servants send you a list of chores each day and we don’t interact unless it’s necessary.”

“Works for me. Anything else.”

“Anything else sire.”

“Fine anything else sire?”

“No go away.”

“I get why Arthur’s Camelot's sweetheart you’re far too you.” Merlin leaves the room as Augustus throws a well aimed dagger at where he’d been standing a second prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say the next chapter would be longer and I do try not to make false promises.


End file.
